


In the Blink of an Eye

by GoddessDivine



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Living Together, Narcissism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessDivine/pseuds/GoddessDivine
Summary: This is based on Lore Olympus characters created by Rachel Smyth, but in no way follows the timeline of the comic.I'm sorry in advance; Demeter's a narcissist.This is a not-so-slow burn romance with lots of fluff and possible rating changes to come.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have Covid 19. I'm almost better. I've been in bed for a week, so this is the product of that. I'll keep working on it. Let me know if you like it!

The Mortal Realm held a wild beauty this Spring that fascinated and delighted the senses. The scent of life permeating the air was intoxicating, even to the god of the dead. Flora and fauna alike were flourishing with a crazed sense of abandon that Hades had never before seen. Chaos and disarray fit this season beautifully. The land was flooded with intense colors. The ground was carpeted with various shapes, sizes, and heights of plant life. He cringed as he glanced apologetically towards his entry point, a craggy black hole in the otherwise flawless landscape.  
"Sorry, Demeter..." he muttered.  
Suddenly, he heard a rustling noise to his left. He spun around, summoning his bident, and crouched at the ready.  
"Please don't hurt me! I'm coming out."  
A small, lilting voice drifted towards him. A nymph, most likely. He stood straight and planted the hilt of his bident into the ground, beckoning the voice to embody itself. A pink face peeked around a tree. Little pink fingers crept around the trunk. Massive pink eyes filled with watery tears threatening to spill over took him in. He waved and stepped forward slowly, sending his bident away with a flick of his wrist. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled in what he hoped was a non-threatening manner. More pink materialized through the grass surrounding the tree. A small frame joined the pink face. She was draped in a white chiton and had long, flowing magenta curls topped with a bewitchingly simple crown of delicate blue flowers. Though conservative, the chiton did little to hide the girl's feminine lines. He worked to keep his jaw from falling open and tried to come up with something to say as she cautiously stalked towards him.  
She stopped 50 yards or so away from him and regarded him carefully. Her almond shaped eyes traveled the length of his body, head to toe, and came to focus on his face. He was dressed in casual mortal garb, though she noted that his chest was entirely covered. Unusual... thin white lines extended from under his clothing and traced down his arms. His white hair laid down his back and over his shoulder, straight as an arrow, and his skin was electrically blue. His high cheek bones, straight nose, and full lips made her blush, as did the wide expanse of his chest and shoulders as they tapered to a narrow waist. She broke the silence.  
"Mama won't like you being here. She doesn't like men around without her approval."  
"Who's your mama, little one?"  
"Demeter."  
"Oh." Shit, he thought. I didn't know Demeter had a kid.  
"Who are you?"  
He snorted. She didn't blink or smile. He gaped.  
"You don't know who I am?"  
She shook her head slowly. Her eyes came to rest on the dark chasm in her flower field.  
"Someone from the Underworld, it would seem. Someday I would love to see it. It sounds beautiful."  
She gasped and a delicate hand flew to her O shaped mouth.  
"Thanatos? Is someone going to die?"  
"Than- no! That worthless idiot? No. Guess again."  
Her little button nose scrunched up and her forehead wrinkled. She tapped her chin with her finger.  
"Cerberus?"  
He laughed incredulously.  
"Cerberus is my dog."  
Her eyes twinkled and a grin widened across her face.  
"You're toying with me." Minx...  
"I'm truly sorry, my lord Hades. I couldn't resist. A laugh at your expense is the least you can do to repay me for destroying my hard work." She gestured to the hole with a chuckle.  
"You did all of this? I thought Demeter was in charge of Spring!"  
"I have been assigned Spring this year. To test my powers on a larger canvas than mama's flower bed. Do you like it?"  
"Oh, gods, yes! Its fantastic. I've never seen anything like it. Well done!"  
She blushed prettily and grasped her hands together at the waist at his praise. The V of her arms nonchalantly pressed her breasts together and accentuated her rolling hips. Hades hoped he wasn't drooling. Get it together, man, you could be her fucking grandad.  
"Should I take you to see mama?"  
"You won't get in trouble for being with me?"  
She hesitated.  
"I might... but I'll be in a lot more trouble if I spoke to you and didn't bring you to mama. She'll think I'm hiding something."  
"Well, then lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!

Demeter bustled around the kitchen, cleaning up her mess from making lunch. Her Kore would be dancing through the door any second now, and she had her favorite cheese enchiladas, fried potatoes, and strawberry buttercream cake all prepared. The nymphs were sitting ready. She glanced up at the balloons and banner to make sure they were in place. *I can't believe my little flower is 18.*  
The front door swung open and the nymphs began to sing Happy Birthday, but the words dwindled to uncomfortable silence at the sight of Hades bending to enter the home.   
"Demeter," he greeted as he glanced up to the banner.   
"Who's birthday?"   
"My daughter's. What are you doing here?"  
She reached to take her daughter's hand and pull her to her side protectively. She kissed Persephone's hair and murmured, "Happy birthday, Kore."   
"Persephone."  
Demeter's nose crinkled in distaste, but she elected not to press the issue. She turned to Hades.   
"What are you doing here?" She repeated.   
"I'm here on direction from Zeus. He wants to know why you missed this morning's meeting."   
Rolling her eyes, Demeter spat, "He knows good and damn well today is my daughter's birthday and you can tell him I was busy tending to my duties as a mother and that next time he wants to chastise me for doing so he can come do it himself. Now, if you'll excuse us-"  
"Stay for lunch, Mr. Hades! There's plenty and you must be hungry!"  
He opened his mouth to reply, but Demeter cut him off.  
"No, darling, he has other things to do, I'm sure." She sent a pointed glance his way.  
"I do, indeed. I would not wish to inturrupt a family moment. But at least allow me to offer you a gift." He paused, his eyes flickering to Demeter for approval. A cautious nod.   
"Allow me to give you a proper tour of the Underworld this weekend. Its good for a young goddess to see the realms, and you couldn't ask for a better guide. If I do say so myself." He smiled politely. Simultaniously, Persephone cried, "oh, yes, please!!"   
And Demeter growled, "absolutely not."   
The pink smile deflated. Her shoulders drooped slowly and her eyes hit the floor.   
"Mama-"   
"I said NO."   
"Demeter, I could pick her up Saturday morning and have her back before sunset. Let her come. Its the least I can do for opening a portal in the middle of her hard work... I swear, no harm will come to her."  
Demeter frowned.   
"Please, mama?"   
Demeter's mind raced. She had to say something quickly. Hades was the least disgusting of his brothers... but still a god. A man. But Kore was 18 now and if she didn't bend some here and there, she might leave altogether... *what to do...*  
She sighed, "fine, but I want a call IMMEDIATELY should anything go wrong."   
There was a shriek as the goddess leapt up and down and threw her arms around Demeter.   
"Thank you so much, mama!"   
Hades excused himself with a smile that lasted him all the way home. 

Zeus was waiting when he arrived.   
"Well? What did she have to say for herself?"   
"She was celebrating her daughter's birthday. She says you knew that. She also says next time you want to get onto her to come face her yourself."   
Zeus' eyes darkened.   
"You never told me that Demeter had a child."  
Zeus shrugged.   
"It never seemed relevant. She isn't of age to be worth mentioning yet."   
Zeus smirked and Hades bristled. *She is today, but I'll spare her from having my scumbag of a brother realize that.*  
"Anyway, I gotta go. No rest for the wicked." Zeus vanished in a sparkling plume of purple smoke. Hades waved it away with an irritated huff. He sat on his couch and revisited the day. He had an appointment with this mysterious young goddess tomorrow morning. *I better make a plan...*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Hades rose from his cocoon of pillows and blankets at 6am. He hadn't slept a wink. He jogged downstairs to make coffee and let the dogs out and back upstairs to shower. He cut his hair to his usual length and ran some gel through it to style it into a wavy mop on top of his head, shaved his face, and dressed. He chose a deep, inky black suit and black tie. Once he felt impeccably dressed and groomed with his Hermés leather shoes and belt completing his fit, he descended again. He filled the dog's respective bowls, opened the door, and sipped his coffee while he watched them scarf down their breakfast with a chuckle. He glanced at his Cartier watch and set his mug in the sink. *7am. Time to drive.* Picking out a car from his garage for a special occasion was arguably the best part of the occasion itself. He rubbed his hands together and gleefully walked through his collection. *Something small, but not too intimate. Something impressive, but not obscenely showy. Something sleek and just shy of unassuming... bingo.* He slid into his black Bugatti Chiron with a sigh of contentment. He slipped his deer leather driving gloves on with a hum of satisfaction. He ignited the engine, soaking in the feeling of power and potential. *Time to pick up a goddess...* 

Persephone stood silently in front of her closet in her matching black lingerie, the set mama had called a frivolous expense for a Goddess of Eternal Maidenhood. She cringed. The society was a sore subject in this house. She had chopped her hair into an asymmetrical bob that curled slightly around her ears and the nape of her neck. She had chosen very minimal makeup, mostly moisturizer and mascara. At the last moment, she had decided to swipe some simple dark eye shadow on, and some eyeliner. Not too heavy. Reaching into her closet, Persephone withdrew the only nice dress she really had... it was bought for a funeral of a nymph in Olympus, but she hadn't worn it in three years. She had grown a little since, and she wondered if it would fit. She slipped it on over her head and shimmied it down her curves. It hugged her hips and stretched ever so slightly over her large breasts, and it now fell above her knee rather than just under it, thanks to the changes in her body. Despite the hip and bust fitting snugly, the dress actually flowed quite nicely from her hips to her knee cap, and the three quarter length sleeves dripped from the elbow in an elegant cascade. The V neckline hadn't been so scandalous when she bought it, but the maturity of her chest caused it to show a delicious slice of cleavage that she rather enjoyed admiring in the mirror. She turned and glanced at her backside, sighing as she realized her mother would never let her out in this. It fit like a dream. It made her feel like a woman. And certainly it felt appropriate for touring the Underworld with the god of wealth. This was the only article of clothing she owned that cost any significant sum, and it was a fine silk gown to be sure. She stepped into her favorite heels, her vintage 1940's black peep toe stilletos. She donned a mid-calf length black coat. It was a frosty Spring morning and sure to be cooler still in the Underworld. Hopefully mama would not question her coat, and would therefore never see the dress.. She heard a knock. She checked the clock. 7:30.   
She tied her jacket closed and stuffed the cash she had been stowing away in her pocket. One last check in the mirror, and she made her way to the door. She opened it with a wide smile. Demeter appeared behind her.   
"I'm on my way to deal with a mortal crisis, so I have just enough time to say goodbye."  
She hugged Persephone and reminded her, "CALL if anything happens." She shot Hades an undesipherable look and rushed out the door.   
Hades and Persephone stood face to face.   
"You look very handsome this morning, my lord Hades," she ventured.   
"You are radiant, goddess. Please. Call me Hades."   
He offered his arm and escorted her to the car. 

On the way into the Underworld, Hades attempted to make small talk.   
"So you've never seen the Underworld?'  
She shook her head.  
"Do you like coffee?"  
"I prefer tea, honestly."  
*Tea. So delicate,* he mused.   
"Have you eaten?"  
She shook her head again.   
"Perfect."  
They pulled up to the door of a small cafe and Hades was at her door so suddenly she was not sure he had moved at all. *Unseen one, indeed.* An employee rushed out of the store just in time to see Hades offer a gloved hand to his passenger. Hades watched her gracefully climb out of the car and attach herself to his arm. They strolled inside.   
"This is my favorite place to get breakfast. I probably stop here 4 mornings a week."   
She grinned.   
"Quite the expert. What do you reccommend?"  
"I'm not a tea drinker, so I suggest you ask an employee about that, but the blueberry muffin and bacon and eggs is usually my choice."   
She blushed and replied, "the blueberry muffin sounds delightful."  
He cocked his head and stared curiously.   
"Not very hungry?"  
"Oh. I'm a vegetarian!"  
"That's good to know," Hades murmured.   
After a short conversation with the barista, Persephone settled on the elderberry black tea and blueberry muffin, and Hades ordered black coffee, a muffin, and eggs and bacon.   
They chose a quiet booth beside the window and Persephone began to take off her coat. Hades quickly stepped behind her and took the collar so when the coat slipped off he could drape it over her chair. He accidentally happened to see over her shoulder (damn height difference) and down some very tantalizing cleavage as he did so.   
*STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP OH MY GODS PLEASE DON'T GET AN ERECTION.*  
He pulled out the chair and then took his seat across from her.   
*I'll put the napkin in my lap and she'll never know. Get it together.*  
"H-happy birthday, goddess," he stammered.   
"Thank you, my- Hades. Please, call me Persephone."   
He sighed in relief.  
"Thank you. To be honest, I wasn't sure what to call you."   
"Kore is my given name, but I chose Persephone. No one but my mother really uses Kore any more. Thank you so much for guiding me around your kingdom! What I have seen so far is truly astonishing."  
The waiter set their order down and disappeared just as swiftly as he came.  
She sipped her tea, cradling the mug between her petite hands, and her eyes fluttered closed with a gentle sigh. Her long lashes brushed her cheeks and a blush lit her skin.   
"Good?"  
"Excellent."  
He smiled proudly and took a bite of his eggs. 

After breakfast, which Persephone profusely touted as the best tea and muffin she had ever had, the pair climbed back in the car.   
"Where to next?"  
"I thought I would show you the life blood of the kingdom, my company. PomTech is a technology company I started at the ground level and built into a multi-billion dollar company that employees hundreds of my citizens. Its where I spend most of my time, since I carry out kingly duties like passing judgment and inspecting Tartarus in the adjacent building."  
*Am I bragging too much? *  
They pulled into a private garage and he escorted her to the door. Security greeted them and granted them entrance.   
The elevator took them to the top floor, floor 100.   
"My ears are popping!"   
"I apologize, Persephone. It will stop when the elevator ride ends."   
They stepped out together.  
"Your office is on this floor?"  
"My office is this floor. No one but myself, my personal assistant, and my project managers have work space up here. But my desk and personal area are through those doors."  
"Can I see?" She was bouncing excitedly and smiling up into his eyes.  
"After you."  
She burst into the room and stepped towards the center of it. The entire left wall was a massive window overlooking the city. The desk and chair were absolutely massive and made out of granite and oak. There was an opulent sitting area in all white plush, a kitchenette, and a changing area and restroom to the right. Next to the window, there was a floor to ceiling fireplace.   
"This is the most incredible office I have ever seen. You could live here!"   
"There's a bed in that little room over there." He gestured. Her eyes widened and her features froze. Too late, his mistake dawned in him. He waved his hands frantically and stuttered, "o-oh my gods, n-no! No, no, no! I work really late, a-a-and sometimes I only have a few hours to sleep so I just crash here. I swear, n-no one but me sleeps... or does anything else in that bed."  
Persephone found herself amused at the misunderstanding and the panicked way Hades was trying to fix it.   
"So the rumors are true. You are a scoundrel." His jaw dropped.   
"I'm not! Truly! Besides, I have a strict no funny business policy at work!"  
At that, Persephone burst into peals of laughter.  
"Funny business? You are 60% scoundrel."   
Understanding lit in his eyes slowly and he crossed his arms and shook his head with a smirk. *Teasing me again. I can't believe I fell for that...*  
Her eyes sparkled as she smiled at him. She laid her tiny hands on his crossed forearms and said, "oh, dear, I'm sorry, Hades. I'm sure you're a perfect gentleman. I'm only joking."  
He chuckled as his eyes zeroed in on her hands.   
*Skin even softer than I imagined.*  
She broke the moment of silence.  
"So! What kind of work do you do here, boss?"   
"I don't want to bore you with the details, but I basically split my time between developing innovative technology and making lots and lots of money, and judging mortal souls and making lots and lots of money."  
"Are you hiring?" She quipped.   
"I am. I need a soul coordinator, actually."  
"What's that?"  
He offered his arm. She took it and followed him back onto the elevator. Several floors down, the doors opened. They entered a wide open floorplan with spaced out desks and larger work tables surrounded by leather chairs. There was a glass room that appeared to be the break area with a fridge, stove, and a coffee maker.   
He walked around the corner and said, "these are the scrolls. Each tells a story of a mortal life. When that life ends, the shade coordinator reads the scroll, sorts them into categories related to how they lived and died, schedules their judgment, prepares a summary for me, and changes their categorization in the computer according to my judgment."  
"It sounds like a really challenging job to sort each mortal, but I think it would be so fascinating to read about all the different lives they live."  
"Do you know anything about computers?"   
Persephone laughed.   
"No, but I'm a quick study."   
"You want a job?"   
She laughed again. He didn't. She met his querying gaze.   
"Wait, really? No interview, no calls, no approval, just like that?"   
Now he did laugh, the sound rumbling in his throat.  
"I'm the boss. But if it makes you feel better, you can interview with Hecate Monday and she can show you an official written offer."  
"I don't know if mama would let me."  
"You're 18."  
"She's..." she shrugged.  
"I've known Demeter for 1500 years. I understand. But I also know her well enough to know you better start stretching your wings before she finds a way to clip them."   
Persephone nodded thoughtfully.   
"It would be nice to gain some means of independence. I'll take the interview. Plus, it'll be great to see Hecate again."  
His jaw dropped.   
"You know my second in command?"  
"Oh, yes. We are dear friends."   
"Wonderful! Let's take a look at the adjourning building."  
Hades walked Persephone through the system he built Tartarus and Elysium on and how souls became shades. He showed her the process from death, to beach, to Styx, to judgment, to afterlife.   
"Those who don't fit either in Tartarus or Elysium become shades who work for me in various capacities."   
As they exited the building, he asked her, "would you like to walk downtown and find some lunch?"   
She nodded happily.   
"You're an impressive tour guide, I must say. I'm enjoying this day so much. The Underworld is a beautiful place!"   
"Truly?"   
"Oh, yes, Hades. Its culture and atmosphere are delightfully unique."  
"You don't miss the sun? The color?"  
Persephone shrugged.   
"I find a different beauty here that doesn't compare to the Mortal Realm. I could see myself here."  
*Oh my gods... NO. Get your shit together, old man. You are not dragging her down here. She deserves better. You are NOT developing a crush. On. A. Teenager. Stop.*  
Hades' internal tongue lashing was interrupted by a squeal.  
"Hades! Is that a pizza parlor? I've always wanted to try pizza!"  
He gasped, "you've never tasted pizza?? Its settled. This happens to be the best pizza in the realm. Excellent choice, little goddess."  
She grinned.  
"Little goddess?"  
"Do you mind?"  
"Not at all."  
*Shut up shut up shut up shut the fuck uuuuuup,* Hades begged his heart. It did not comply. *Hnnnggg I cannot catch feels for this 18 year old...*  
"Let me buy lunch, please, Hades. To thank you for such a lovely visit so far."  
He threw his hands up, palms flat.  
"Absolutely not. You are my guest today and this is for your birthday. This entire day is on me. Please. I insist."  
"Hades-"  
"Nope."  
"65% scoundrel," she grinned.   
He clutched his chest.   
"You wound me!"   
She rolled her eyes and they laughed  
together. He ordered for them a veggie covered pizza with extra cheese. She smiled. *He remembered.*  
"Wine? Beer? Cocktail?"  
"Me?"  
"Yes, you," he smirked.  
"Just coke, thanks."  
He ordered a coke and a whiskey on the rocks.  
"So," began Persephone as they sat down, "how does one become king of the Underworld?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For your reading pleasure!

"Oh, well, that's a long story. I wasn't interested in the power of Zeus' position, I wasn't suited for the politics of Olympus, I... hate sand... so..."  
"You became the god of the dead over some dirt?" She giggled and covered her mouth with a delicate touch.   
He scowled halfheartedly. "Of course its more complicated than that, its just a lot to get into over lunch. And, I'll have you know, I'm also the god of wealth by birth."   
"I wasn't aware of that. How does that work? Clearly, you are blessed with business acumen..."  
He dipped his head in appreciation of her evaluation before replying.  
"Yes, but I am also able to create valuable stones and mine precious metals with little effort. I've built my empire on creating the perfect market climate for the things I can create. I have an excellent jeweler who works with me to create pieces that are fit for anyone from Hera to a mortal bride." He beamed with pride.   
She clapped her hands excitedly and said, "how fascinating! Can you show me something? Nothing expensive, just a little shiny rock?" Her eyes sparkled.   
*As if I have any ability to deny her anything... I would build her a house out of solid jade if she asked me.*  
He opened his hand and she peered into it. She gasped. A beautiful pink stone about the size of a dime sat in his palm. It was smooth and round and glistened like it was freshly polished.   
"May I?"  
"Of course."  
She reached over cautiously, her finger tips grazing his palm. He shivered slightly at her warm touch. She collected the stone and studied it silently for a moment. She gazed up at him. She took his hand and whispered, "its so pretty!"   
He grinned ear to ear and replied, "its pink opal. A beautiful stone for a beautiful woman."  
She squeezed his hand in response. He relished in watching the flush grow across her cheeks as she flickered her eyes up to his and back down. Then, she set the stone down and closed her hand. When it opened, a striking red pomegranate flower drifted over her fingers. He reached for it. He plucked it from its dance in the air and gazed at it in wonder.   
"You just made this?"   
She nodded.   
"Just like that? Here? In the underworld?"  
She nodded again.   
"Amazing. Your fertility powers must be very high tier, little goddess."   
"I'm not a fertility goddess," she laughed.  
He stared at her.   
"Of course you are."   
Her laughter faded.   
"You're pink, you create life, you are full of sweet, boundless energy, you're magnetic, and you're strong enough to grow something in the land of the dead. There's no way you're not."   
She sat quietly for a moment.   
"Then why would mama never tell me and groom me for eternal maidenhood? Fertility goddesses don't become maidens..."  
He slowly withdrew his hand at the mention of the maidenhood.  
*Dammit, Demeter. Fuck. Shit.*  
He let her sit and process for another few moments before the pizza arrived. Her smile returned. He showed her how to pick up a slice and watched as she shoved the cheesy corner of it in her mouth, moaning and rolling her eyes at the flavor.   
Hades' thoughts turned to other reasons she might moan. An image of her on her knees in that dress-  
*ARGH! NO. BAD. STOP.*  
He smiled as she mumbled how good it was. He took a bite of his own and got lost in her adorable shimmy dancing and soft noises. 

After lunch was over, Hades checked his watch.   
"Its 2:00. I should start to move towards getting you home, Persephone."  
She pouted. He melted.   
"I'd love to meet your dog before I leave..."  
"Dogs. Seven of them."   
"Oh, how wonderful!" Her eyes were so wide and her smile so big, it hurt him to say no.  
"I'm afraid I'm not able to accommodate that today. I still have to pick the younger ones up from the groomers and I need to get you home before your mama starts calling. I'll tell you what. You and I will tell her about the job. Monday you'll come to training. Monday night, I'll take you to see the dogs. I'll cook us dinner to celebrate your new position. I-if you like..."  
His heart froze. He waited for a response.   
"Hades..."  
*That doesn't sound promising...*  
"I don't think my mom will let me work here."   
He faltered, unsure of how to respond.   
"Don't get me wrong... I want the job. To work with Hecate and you? That would be a dream. The position sounds incredible. I want to start saving money to move out on my own. I know mama will hate this. She'll try to stop any steps I take towards leaving her and starting my own life."  
He squeezed her hand and said, "its up to you how to proceed. You are an adult. Listen, I know your mama. She's formidable and stubborn and very convincing. But she can be reasonable. Don't expect her to come around in one night. Just set your boundaries and stick to them. And if you need me-"  
He procured a jet black business card with gold embossed letters from thin air.  
"- just tap twice on the ground."   
"That's real?"  
"That's real. I don't answer every call, however. Some create a stronger pull than others depending on their need. But I can find your call if you need me because I offered you the option directly."  
"Oh. Well, thank you!"  
She hesitated. He prodded, "what do you want to say, little goddess?"   
She smiled wistfully, gazing out the window for a moment before responding.  
"I've just been wondering for a while now how I am going to get out on my own. I never would have guessed I would meet a tall, handsome stranger on my 18th birthday that would offer me a path. I'm very grateful for the kindness and generosity you've shown me. I'm going to take the job."   
His brows lifted.   
"Its nothing, Persephone. I am more than happy to be of service, but I truly do think you'll be an excellent addition to my staff."  
"I know you'll be my boss, but I'd still like to be friends. I mean, if you want..."   
A grin widened his face and he reached across the table to take her hand as he assured her, "I would love nothing more."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!

Persephone waited patiently for her mother to return home from the crisis she had mentioned. She had been home for several hours now, and she had busied herself cleaning the house and cooking dinner. The nymphs begged for stories about Hades and the Underworld, eyes wide in morbid fascination. She was cautious not to reveal her news as she spoke. Though the nymphs were her friends, they sometimes clued Demeter into things she wasn't ready for her to know by mistake.   
Finally, just moments after the timer beeped for dinner to come out of the oven, Demeter walked through the door. Persephone greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and asked, "how did it go in the Mortal Realm?"  
Demeter rolled her eyes and sighed.   
"Its under control now, but I'm exhausted. How was your tour?"   
The sharp look in her eye told her she had better not hide anything.   
"I'll tell you over dinner. Sit. I'll bring you a plate."   
Demeter smiled gratefully and nodded. She sank into the chair with another sigh. As the family ate, Persephone carefully shared about her trip.   
"Mama, Hades is such a gentleman. He was very professional and very kind. I saw PomTech and had pizza for the first time. It's so good, mama! You would love it. The Underworld is so beautiful! Its fascinating. I think I would even be interested in studying the various life forms there and the possibility of plant growth-"   
"You want to spend more time in that dead place?" Inturrupted Demeter.  
"Its not dead, mama. You just have to know where to look."   
Shaking her head, Demeter moved on.  
"Did he take you to his house?"  
"No, mama. We stayed downtown the whole trip."   
She nodded, satisfied with Persephone's answer.   
"Did he flirt with you?"  
"Oh, no, mama! He was perfectly polite!"  
A quiet pause.   
"Mama..."  
"Yes, flower?"  
"I'm interviewing for a job at PomTech as a shade coordinator Monday."  
Silence. Deafening silence.   
"No."  
"Mama, I love you, but I'm not asking. I'm very interested in learning more about the Underworld, and I want to make my own money-"  
"MONEY? For what?? You're the Barley Mother Heiress!"  
"Mama, we both know its a silly concept to rely on being an heiress when your mother is immortal."  
"Oh, so now you want me dead??"  
*Here we go...*  
"No, mama, of course not. I love you. I want to be independent. I want to be my own goddess. I want to learn from more than one teacher, no matter how fabulous she is."  
Demeter covered her eyes with the back of her hand, leaning back into her chair. She whispered, "I knew this day would come. But you're happy here. Why change something good?"   
"Because change is good, too, mama. I'm going to bed. I had a very exciting day and I know you are tired as well. We can talk more tomorrow if you like."  
No reply.  
*This is what you have been training for. You set a boundary. You informed her of your decision. Now follow through.*  
She forced her feet up the stairs to her room and laid awake for hours before drifting off fitfully. 

Sunday came and went, and Demeter was still giving Persephone the cold shoulder. Monday morning arrived, and Persephone thought it best to slip out before her mother woke. She had sent a message through Hermes yesterday to tell Hades she would be leaving the Mortal Realm at 6 to avoid her mother, so she would be at the coffee shop they went to. She asked him to call the shop when he was ready for her interview, so she could walk over. She was not prepared to walk out the door and see him leaning against his car, ankles and arms crossed nonchalantly, grinning like the scoundrel he was. She threw her arms around his waist when she reached him, squeezing tightly.   
"Thank you for picking me up! I didn't mean for you to have to do that!"  
*Oh my gods, she's hugging me! React, dammit! Remember what your therapist said, you deserve happiness!*  
He awkwardly draped his arms around her, kicking himself for being so uncomfortable and unfamiliar with affection. She pulled away, a concerned look across her face.   
"I'm sorry... was that inappropriate? It's just that... we said we would be friends, and I'm just a really affectionate person. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, and I can restrain myself if you don't like it..."   
*FUCKING IDIOT,* his brain screamed.  
*Stupid village girl,* her mind grumbled.   
"No, little goddess. I quite enjoyed it. Its my fault, I'm just unaccustomed to healthy affection. Please hug me anytime you like."   
Deep, dark blue spread across his cheeks and the tips of his ears as he opened her door and offered his hand. She took it gratefully as she climbed into his silver 1965 Aston Martin.   
"Nice ride," she commented as she took in the VERY soft leather seats and fine details in the stitching and dash. He grinned rougishly.  
"One can hardly claim to be the god of wealth without a few nice toys."  
She laughed.  
"How many nice toys?"  
"You'll think I'm silly."  
She gave a theatrical gasp. "Never!"  
"18..."  
Her mouth hung open.   
"Can I drive one?"  
"No way." He changed the subject. "How did Demeter take the news?"   
"Well, considering that she's barely said 3 words in my direction since I told her Saturday night, pretty well."  
"I'd question your definition of 'pretty well,' but I know your mother."   
She chuckled in response.   
"Say, Hades..."  
"Yes, sweetness?"   
*Sweetness... I might like that better than little goddess...*  
"Um... once I get a few paychecks under my belt, can you help me find a small apartment in the Underworld?"  
He glanced sideways at her.  
"You sure?"  
"Yea."  
"Then you got it. Anything you need. I rent several complexes out near downtown. I can offer an employee discount if one of them is to your liking."  
"I don't want to put you through any trouble."  
"Nonsense. Its the least I can do. It makes sense to have you close to work. For the commute. You know, since you don't have a car or know how to transfer yet."  
She blushed.  
"I- I'm still working out a lot of my powers..."  
"No shame in that. Its a tough skill to acquire, much less to use accurately and consistently. I'm happy to give you rides Monday through Friday until you get a place."  
"No. That's asking far too much. I'll figure it out."  
"I don't-"  
"Its too much. I appreciate it, but I don't want to take so much of your morning and evening. And I doubt we would even be coming and going at the same times of day."  
"True. Well, here we are!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

The interview went perfectly. She took the job at a much higher salary than she had expected. She insisted she wasn't qualified to make that much, but Hecate waved it off, saying everyone was paid extremely well here, working for the god of wealth and all. A very pretty grey nymph named Celeste showed her the ropes and helped her into the computer system. She walked her through a few cases before the day was through.   
"Wow, Persephone, you're a very quick learner! You're getting the hang of this so quickly! Quite impressive."  
Persephone blushed at her praise.   
"You're too kind. And you're an excellent teacher."  
Hades' voice rumbled behind her, "no, Celeste doesn't give out praise lightly. I knew you would excell at this."   
She blushed deeper. Celeste excused herself quietly.   
"Thank you for this chance, Hades. I'm so excited to learn and everyone is so nice."   
He smiled warmly.   
"I'm happy to hear it. Why don't you, me, and Hecate go get some lunch and then I'll take you to my place? I'm getting off early so you can get acquainted to the dogs. And I thought it would be fun to cook dinner together?"  
"Oh, Hades, that sounds so delightful!"   
He offered his arm. She gladly took it. He escorted her to Hecate's office.  
"Italian." Hecate did not ask, she stated it.   
"Sounds great," Persephone said, looking to Hades. Hades nodded.   
"Shall we transfer?" Asked Hecate.  
Hades smiled into Persephone's eyes.   
"I can take you with me."   
"Oh, how handy," she responded.   
"Hold onto my arm. Your first few transfers can make you a little woozy," he warned.   
She gripped his arm firmly and nodded.   
There was a tingly sensation, like a warm fuzzy blanket full of static, but in a not entirely unpleasant way. Then the restaurant was surrounding them. She gasped, clinging to him.   
*Watch it, old man.*  
A few moments passed, and she loosened her grip.   
"How do you feel?"  
"Not too bad..."   
Hecate slapped her shoulder and laughed, "you did fine. Let's get you a seat." 

Over lunch, Hecate and Persephone caught up and Hades interjected a joke or two, making them both laugh every now and then. They turned the conversation to him soon enough, and the three had a very pleasant afternoon. About 2:45, Hecate sighed and leaned back in the chair.   
"Well, someone's gotta go back and run the joint while you two go off and have fun," she quipped. They transfered back, Persephone once again hanging on to Hades for dear life. They said goodbye, and he walked her to the car.   
"Ready?" He asked, holding her hand as she climbed into the car.   
"Sure!" 

At Hades house, Persephone gaped at the magnificence surrounding her. The mansion was set at the end of a gently winding private drive about half a mile long. The property was gated and pomegranate trees lined the inside of the 10 foot fencing, creating a very secluded feel, despite the homes within eye shot down the street. Speechless, Persephone allowed Hades to help her out of the car and in the door of his home. As he walked her up the steps, he warned her, "the dogs are gonna go nuts. Just tell me if they're too much. I can put them out to calm them down a bit."  
She nodded silently as he opened the door. Immediate scurrying and soft barking came from the hall, and Persephone saw 7 dogs hurtling towards her. Hades stepped inside, pulling her gently along, and closed the front door, simultaneously taking the brunt of the force that the wall of dogs created. He hushed and soothed and pet all the dogs, but their attention quickly turned to Persephone.   
Watching her shocked face, Hades groaned internally.   
*Damn, the dogs are too much for her.*  
Suddenly he heard a squeal and looked to see Persephone drop to her knees and rain kisses and pats and hugs down on the dogs, gushing excitedly about their cuteness. He grinned, thrilled to see her interact with them.   
After Persephone stood up, Hades let the dogs, who were reluctant to go, outside. He turned to her.  
"They adore you. I've never seen them take to someone so quickly."  
"Well, I've never taken to someone so quickly myself," he smirked.   
"The dogs? Or... me?"   
"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

He froze, eyeing her cautiously. *She can't be... is she... is she flirting with me? No. Well... haha no. No way.*  
Interrupting his internal panic, Persephone stepped toe to toe with the king and took his hand between hers. He still looked blankly above her head. She faltered.   
"Am- am I misreading you here?"  
*Oh my gods, I'm a fool! *  
Her face flushed darkly and she withdrew her hand and turned on her heel.   
"I'm sorry, I should-" she was cut off by his hand catching her wrist and spinning her back to face him. His eyes bored into hers with a solemn intensity.   
"Is this a joke you're playing on me?"  
Her lips parted and confusion entered her eyes.   
"A joke, your majesty?"   
His gaze darkened. His eyes were almost black.  
"Are you trying to play a trick? Do not lie to me. Tell me the truth and I will call you a car to go home, no harm, no foul."   
"Hades! I know you don't know me very well yet, but I'm not the type to toy with a man. I... I thought maybe your kindness was a hint that you felt some interest in me... as... as, well, m-more than a friend. I'm sorry. I misunderstood. Please, I didn't mean to hurt you or embarrass you. I'm so sorry. I hope we can still be friends but I understand if you want to send me home and reconsider my position at PomTech..."   
He interrupted her flushed rambling by releasing her wrist and raising his hand in the air to silence her politely.   
"Are you telling me you thought this was a date? And you didn't just... come because you want the job or to be cruel?"   
*What would make him think that? Has someone hurt this man?*  
"I did think it might be a date. Or it could turn into one. I didn't think about you as my boss, I just saw you as a sweet, kind, funny, smart, cute guy who might find me interesting and I wanted to get to know you."  
He seemed unconvinced. She saw his hesitation and rushed to add, "I don't want to be presumptuous. I'm a bit naive, I've been told. Truly, if I misread you, we can pretend this never happened."   
His eyes met hers, and she saw careful hope there.   
"Very well, little goddess. I don't think you naive, and you did not misinterpret me. I... if you like, I would enjoy the chance to get to know one another better. We don't have to make a big deal of it, and we probably shouldn't. Since I'm your boss. At least until we decide whether to pursue this seriously. I am genuinely mortified that I questioned your intentions. I was taken aback that someone so lovely and youthful could see me that way. I'm so sorry." He lowered his head.  
"Please, let's just put this behind us and move forward with our evening. And yes, let's keep this to ourselves until we decide what we are doing. My mother insists I am going to be an Eternal Virgin, but I am not so sure. I wouldn't want to embarrass the organization. If this is something real, I'd be happy to leave the group. But I want to control that narrative."   
He nodded.  
"Understood. Now. Would you like to watch a movie? Its still early for dinner."   
"Do you have hot chocolate?"   
His eyes twinkled.  
"I'm sure I can turn some up." 

They emerged from the kitchen, Hades handling two steaming mugs of chocolate topped in a heap of marshmallows, and Persephone with a huge bowl of popcorn in her arms. Hades let her set the bowl down and take her seat first, wanting to give her control over the distance between them. She plopped down in the center of the couch and patted the cushion beside her invitingly. Once he settled in, making sure that she had room to move around as she pleased without any discomfort, she scooted closer. She pressed her hip and thigh against his and leaned on his shoulder. He instinctively raised his arm and draped it over her back. He hesitated, expecting her to pull away. She didn't. She melted into his side instead. He grinned and started the movie.   
Neither of them could tell the other what movie was on, really. They were so aware of each other's skin and scent and nearness that nothing else really registered. Until Hades' phone rang.   
The screen read "Demeter Calling." He showed it to Persephone.   
"Put it on speaker?"  
He nodded. He paused the movie and answered the call.   
"Good evening, Demeter. You're on speaker. Persephone is here with me, since I assume that's why you're calling."   
"WHERE is my daughter?"  
"I'm right here, mama. Is everything ok? I didn't expect to hear from you until I came home later."  
"You're on your way home, yes?"   
"No, mama, remember? I'm having dinner with H-"  
"Come home now or don't come home at all. You are on the verge of having to find yourself a new place to stay. You may be 18, but you are still my child. And I thought I made myself clear: you are NOT working in the Underworld!"  
Hades opened his mouth, but Persephone spoke first.   
"Mama, I already accepted the job. I told you about my interest in the Underworld from an educational point of view, and I told you I want to make some money of my own. Now-"   
"Pick up your things tomorrow. I'm too angry to see you tonight." The call ended and the silence hung between them as they stared with shock at one another. Tears welled up in her eyes. He took her hand.  
"I'm sorry, Persephone. I seem to have caused you some trouble. I can talk to your mom if you want... but it sounds like tonight isn't the night. I didn't mean to get you kicked out of your house. I'm so sorry!"  
"This isn't your fault," she replied tearfully.   
"Mama has been trying to control and manipulate me more and more lately. That's why I was so interested in a job and an apartment. I'm not surprised by her tantrum. I am surprised she went so far as to leave me stranded overnight, but I probably shouldn't be. She's always come down hard on decisions I make myself and I've been trying to set boundaries but..." her voice pinched as tears rolled down her cheeks.   
"I don't mean to cry in front of you. Its partly relief and partly anxiety but you shouldn't have to see this. I'm a terrible date, aren't I?" She forced a laugh.   
"No. Not at all. Life happens. I still feel somewhat responsible here, so let me offer you a solution."   
She met his eyes shyly brushing her tears away.   
*Gods, I could drown in her eyes and die a happy man...*  
"Let me offer you a guest room. For as many days as you need to sort this out. We can go to work together and if you want space, here's plenty of it, but if you want company, I'm happy to oblige."  
"What are you saying?"  
He paused.   
"Stay with me."


End file.
